rpgfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
The Spawn of Fashan
«The Spawn of Fashan» ( ) — настольная ролевая игра-сердцеразбиватель в жанре фэнтези, знаменитая безосновательной сложностью игромеханики и странностью сеттинга. По словам Лоуренса Шика из «Heroic Worlds», является «квинтэссенцией шаблонных любительских фэнтезийных игр». На сегодняшний день представляет собой исключительно коллекционную ценность (в прямом смысле тоже — от полутысячи долларов за оригиналььный экземплярBoardGameGeek, It’s ironic…, 25 июня 2010.). Существуют четыре официальных издания: 1981 года (50 экземпляров, с частью текста, набранной на пишущей машинке), 1998 года (30 экземпляров, переиздание с однородным текстом), 2005 года (85 экземпляров) и 2015 года (20 экземпляров, чёрная инвертированная обложка и подпись автора на каждой книге)Clark Timmins, Based on some e-mail statements from the author, I suggest these publication numbers are pretty correct, 22 августа 2016.. После продажи 17 экземпляров первоначальной игры на ролевом фестивале свет увидели две официальные рецензии: от Рональда Пера в «The Space Gamer» № 49 (март 1982) и от Лоуренса Шика в «Dragon» № 60 (апрель 1982). В своей рецензии Пер писал о том, что «этот забавный набор правил пытается стать полноценной игрой», а Шик в тот момент решил, что это намеренная пародия на сердцеразбиватели, потому что она покрывает все до единой ошибки геймдизайна. Название игры указывает на то, что кампания автора называется «миры Фашана», а книга правил позволяет другим мастерам делать свои «порождения» от неёClark Timmins, Yep, it’s bad. Probably playable. But bad, BoardGameGeek, 21 августа 2016.. Система Основных атрибутов восемь: Сила, Ловкость, Рефлексы, Телосложение, Интеллект, Харизма, Смелость и Чувства. Последнее начинается с нуля, все остальные — с 5d6, из которых убирается наименьший кубик, каждый атрибут в каждый момент имеет два значения: постоянное (максимум) и текущее (часто меняющееся по мере игры). Рефлексы отличаются от Ловкости тем, что Ловкость покрывает только непосредственную ловкость рук, а Рефлексы отвечают за скорость мысли и реакции. Особые способности выбираются или накидываются случайно и включают «высокий звуковой хороший слух», позволяющий издалека слышать летающих врагов и «суеверный страх перед лысыми горбатыми старухами» (приводится в примере игры в самой книге). Система также содержит много вторичных атрибутов, высчитывающихся из первичных, но которые в свою очередь могут влиять на первичные, вызывая труднопредсказуемые цикличные модификации ещё на этапе создания персонажа. Развитие персонажа происходит двумя путями: накоплением очков опыта для получения уровней или накоплением богатства и волшебных вещей. Боевая система очень сложна. Атаки делаются бросками d20, парирование — бросками d100. Активно используются взаимодействия между действиями разных персонажей в бою, «размашистые» удары (одна атака против нескольких противников), возможность «цепляться за жизнь», снижение значений атрибутов из-за нанесённого урона, особые эффекты атак и т. п. Бой с тридцатью и более участниками обкидывается по принципиально другой системе. Создание персонажа и обсчёт одного раунда боя у неподготовленного ролевика может занять до пяти часов. Поиск нужной таблицы по неправильно данному названию, которая оказывается не таблицей, а примечанием к части одной из таблиц, может занимать до получаса. Персонажи женского пола получают только половину дайспула для Силы и Сложения, но в полтора раза увеличивают его для Харизмы. Также они получают способность «интуиция», описанную в таблице психических заболеваний. Классов («типов персонажей») 23 штуки: цирюльник, столяр, нищий, торговец, дровосек, крестьянин, кузнец, матрос, каменотёс, шахтёр, строитель, целитель, учитель, специалист (включает скульптора, лингвиста, археолога, художника, антрополога, геолога и хирурга), бандит, наёмник, охотник, оккультист (фактически гипнотизёр), купец (от торговца отличается тем, что путешествует), теневик (ниндзя), жрец, вор и агитатор. Помимо трансов оккультиста и облаков теневика никакой системы магии игра не содержит. Как это типично для сердцеразбивателей, в конце книги рекламируются будущие дополнения, обещающие расширить набор классов ещё сильнее. Все игромеханические таблицы собраны в седьмой главе, на которую текст других глав ссылается при каждом их использовании. Ссылок на другие главы в книге вообще много, и не всегда указывается, что именно там надо искать — просто «см. главы 3 и 5»Roger M. Wilcox, Review of The Spawn of Fashan, RPGnet, 28 августа 2017.. Сеттинг Сеттинг официально называется «Бусбудл, земля к югу от того места, где сейчас стоит Мелвин». Его карта содержит название вроде «море рыбы солёной воды».. Включает монстров с названиями вроде «фоклом»Modo, Spawn of Fashan: О, мои олдскулы!, Имажинария, 17 марта 2019., «рамчакл»Sandy Petersen, How to Play Spawn of Fashan, BoardGameGeek, 23 августа 2011. (на английском звучит примерно как « хихи»), «рольмтрокль»Лоуренс Шик, «Heroic Worlds: A History and Guide to Role-Playing Games», Prometheus Books, 1991. ISBN 0-87975-653-5. и «финикор» (имеющий, судя по описанию, восемь шей и семь голов). Для большинства монстров легко угадывается их настоящая природа: макл — это бык, конкор — это гадюка, фоклом — это медведь, пиента — это пантера, финикор — это химера, и т. д. Есть и удачные исключения: например, груф выглядит как левитирующая человека и питается, стреляя зелёным лазером по растениям. Деньги измеряются в «банкнотах», но валютой считаются серебряные банкноты (по две банкноты каждая), золотые банкноты (по пять), три типа серебряных монет (по 5, 10 и 25) и три типа золотых монет (по 20, 50 и 100). Монеты так и называются: «золотые монеты второго типа». См. также * FATAL * HYBRID * K.A.B.A.L. * Racial Holy War * SenZar * The World of Synnibarr Источники Spawn of Fashan